From Lionheart, Of Serpent Spine
by AlwaysTheBridesmaid08100
Summary: I carefully take the locket out of the box and hold it softly. It's a golden locket with a lion with griffin wings engrafted in it. Its eye is a red ruby. I remember mom always wore it. (..), Putting it around my neck. When the locket touches my chest, I first feel a cold shiver run through my spine, followed by a warmth that spreads from my heart to my fingertips.
1. Chapter 1

**Amelia Hera Ardelle Parker**

''Mommy, look at my drawing!'' A little girl from about 8 years old stands on the tip of her toes, reaching out for her mother's sleeve. The red haired lady turns around, and levels herself to eye height with her daughter. ''Oh that is beautiful sweetie,'' she says lovingly, ruffling her daughter's brown hair. ''Look,'' she whispers as she takes out her wand, and touches the drawing with the tip of her wand. Immediately the figures start dancing.

It is a family, existing of a dark-haired tall father, a somewhat smaller mother with red blazing hair, and a little girl, their daughter, with brown hair. ''Mommy, do you think dad wants to fly with me later?'' she asks hopefully. The older woman looks over the girl's head and smiles. ''You can ask him yourself honey.'' Just when she is about to turn around, someone knocks loudly on the door. ''Freddy, will you open it?'' the mother says as she stands up again. The black haired male leaves the room. Only a few seconds later, his voice is ringing through the room again. ''Hera! Go hide!'' the woman looks over her shoulder, distressed, and ushers the little girl to a cabinet. ''Stay here darling, stay here and nothing will happen. Me and daddy love you,'' she says in a rushed, soft and alarmed voice. Then she gives her daughter a _tick_ on the head with her wand, and suddenly, the girl has disappeared.

The woman closes the doors. The little girl peeks through the crack that she left open. Two men and her father come in, one of the men holding her father by the neck. ''Are you two Hera Parker and Frederick Walt?'' ''Who's asking?'' the woman named Hera asks bravely, no doubt or trembling detectable in her voice. ''_Crucio_,'' one of the men says, and the woman falls to the ground, clenching her hands to fists, her face removed out of sight by her hair. ''HERA!'' the father screams, but that only ends in a punch in the guts. ''Yes,'' the woman says, breathing heavily. ''Yes we are, and whatever you're looking for, it isn't here!'' she snaps. ''Oh but I'm not so sure about that,'' the other man says. The girl sees a glimpse of him, and clasps her mouth in shock.

There is a hole in his head where his left eye should've been, and his hair is a greasy and mousy brown.

''Now give me all the information you have about the Dark Lord,'' he says, pointing his wand at her again. ''Even if I had it, I would never give it to you,'' she hisses at him. ''Crucio!'' the inevitable screaming begins, together with that of the father. It has come to a point where the little girl covers her ears, shutting the world and the screaming out.

When it feels like it has been ages, the little girl opens her eyes again and let her hands fall down. Just in time to see the green light that meant the end of her parents.

''Two murder victims, I thought we were done with this,'' a black man said, shaking his head, making the little golden earring wave in place. ''We are never done, Kingsley. Now, who were the diseased? I'd wish they had waited for me before they concealed them. But we do at least have the suspects in custody now, escaped Deatheaters.'' The man with the earring looked at the other guy, who's nose was maimed, and instead of a normal eye had one that was twice as big and kept on rotating. ''Hera and Frederick Parker, Alastor,'' the man answered defeated.

The other man, Alastor, looked up. ''But.. Don't they have a little girl?'' he asked. ''Well, haven't you let your eye look around yet?'' Alastor Moody frowned as his eye started spinning around in its orbit. Then, he walked up to the closet at his left, and opened it.

A scared little girl sat in it, tears silently streaming down her face. The spell had lifted when it's caster had died. Kingsley kneeled down in front of the little girl. ''Are you Hera and Freddy's daughter?'' the little girl nodded. ''I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt, and this is Alastor Moody. We're aurors. Just like your parents were,'' he added. The little girl nodded again. ''Can you tell me your name?'' he asked kindly. The little girl seemed to think for a moment before answering. ''Amelia Hera Ardelle Parker,'' she answered quietly, barely audible. Kingsley smiled. ''So you got your mom's name, huh?'' Amelia nodded. Then, he stood up and reached out his hand to Amelia. After a while, she took it.

He wanted to lead her out of the room, but in the middle of the room she stood still and let go of his hand. She then proceeded to walk over to a paper that was laying on the floor. She picked it up and looked at it, her head hung down. The magic had not faded, and they were still dancing.

''Amelia, meet your foster parents, they will take great care of you!'' The brown haired girl turned around where a couple was standing, beaming happily. ''Hello darling,'' the woman said, walking swiftly to her. ''I'm so sorry for what happened to you, but I promise you'll love it with us!'' she said happily, though Amelia only could think about how her mother would've hated this woman, with her miss piggy face and being overly excited all the time. ''Hello Amelia, I hope you will accept us,'' the man said. He had blonde hair, just like his wife. Only his was darker.

''I don't want to,'' she replied quietly. ''Where is Mr. Weasley?'' she asked, the question directed to the woman of the Ministry. ''Oh dear, we can't get Mr. Weasley to get over any time you desire,'' she said shaking her head. ''But I want Mr. Weasley!'' Amelia insisted. The woman of the Ministry sighed agitated, and then took Amelia by the hand, the foster parents looking terribly confused. In a wink they were at the Burrow.

''Arthur, she wanted to see you again.'' A red haired man appeared, his glasses a bit crooked. ''Amelia, honey, what is the matter?'' he asked kindly, kneeling down in front of her, while in the meantime red haired woman appeared behind him, with a little girl, also with red hair, by the hand. ''They want me to go with other people but I don't want to,'' she said pouting. ''But you have to sweetheart, you can't live on your own now, can you?'' he said, smiling wearily. ''I want to go home, I want my parents.'' Mr. Weasley looked at her with a weary expression on his face. ''Come dear, how about you stay here until you have to go to your foster parents, and after that you will get to visit us anytime you want during holidays!'' Mrs. Weasley exclaimed smiling happily.

Amelia nodded, as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took her by the hand, leading her to the dinner, and in a minute she had a plate in front of her with numerous dishes. ''Mom! Fred and George stole Teddy!'' Another red haired family member entered the room. It was a little boy, about the same age as Amelia. ''Ronald, say hello to Amelia Parker, she'll be staying here for a couple of days, come on!'' Ron shuffled slowly to Amelia, and Amelia looked at him in curiosity, her head a bit tilted. ''I'm Ron,'' he introduced himself awkwardly. ''Do you know how to play wizard's chess?'' Amelia's face lit up. She quickly stuffed her mouth with the remaining food. ''Yes!'' she said, as she followed him to the living room, where they played, happily.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for reading :) I'd love for you to review! Also, from the next chapter on everything will be from Amelia's perspective!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily Scott**

When I enter the living room, Mary is drinking tea with David. I sit down and accept a cup of tea. After two years I have come accustomed with them, accepting them, though it took some effort since I still miss my own parents every single day. ''Did you sleep well, darling?'' I nod, dismissing the thought of telling her about my nightmares.

They have become a certainty of the night, something I can always count on. Not a night goes by that I don't get to hear my parents screaming and crying, begging for dear-life, that I don't hear my mother's last words, that I don't see the green light that ended it all.

''David got offered a new job!'' Mary says happily. She'd clearly been dying to tell me. ''That is amazing,'' I reply with a smile. Because it is.. isn't it? ''There is only one thing.. The job is located in France.'' I jump up, almost hitting my head on the low-hanging lamp. ''We can't! Next year I'm going to Hogwarts!'' Mary smiles, and I don't understand why. ''There is a great school there, too! Its name is Beauxbatons Academy and I haven't heard anything but good from it!'' I sink down on the couch again. ''But what about my wand?'' I ask defeated. ''For that we'll come back to England, don't worry sweetheart.'' It stays silent for a long time, until Mary finally breaks the silence. ''This means a new chance, a new life! You won't be haunted by ghosts of your past all the time.. You'll get a chance to forget.'' I look at my hands that are folded in my lap. ''A chance to forget.. Will we change my name, too?'' I ask. Mary nods.

And so here I am, packing the little belongings I have, including my new personification certificate. ''Emily Scott'' it reads. Nothing more, nothing less.

I start unpacking a box that was send to me from my old home, which I didn't dare touch for two years. But now with the moving and all, and curiosity getting the best of me, I'll have to.  
With a heart ache I start unpacking it. The first things I get out are pictures. I pick up a photo of my parents in their teen years. My mother has hazel hair that match her eyes,and my father has his regular almost black hair with his icy blue eyes. My mother was a Metamorhpmagus, but she almost only used this for her work as an auror. Most of the time she kept her hair red, like it was when she was born. I quickly put the photo's away because they make me sad.

I move on to clean the box. There are several things in it I don't really need or want, so I throw them away. But there are also things I'd never dare to throw away, like their wands, wedding rings, my mother's jewellery box, my father's potions-book. And my mother's locket.

I carefully take the locket out of the box and hold it softly. It's a golden locket with a lion with griffin wings engrafted in it. Its eye is a red ruby. I remember mom always wore it. I weigh it in my hand for a little bit, before putting it around my neck. When the locket touches my chest, I first feel a cold shiver run through my spine, followed by a warmth that spreads from my heart, ending at my fingertips.

''Emily, are you done yet? We've got to leave!'' I dismiss the strange happening and quickly throw all the thing I want to keep in a box before going down stairs. ''We're going now, your father willtake care of all the baggage.'' I feel a little _pang_ when she says father.

We stand in front of an old boot. ''Grab the boot!'' I quickly do and we immediately get hauled up , spinning around, my hand stuck to the boot. Then I can let go and fall down on pavement. I quickly stand up and turn around. A giant house stands out, though it looks old, it still looks beautiful. I shield my eyes from the sun. ''It's lovely, it really is,'' I say softly. I get lead in to my room where not long after my stuff appear in boxes and bags. Mary helps me arrange all my furniture and unpack my stuff, though I ask her to leave my parents' box alone. Then, she asks me what colour I want my room to be. I scowl as I look around me, thinking about colours that would fit. Then, I try and think of the brightest and happiest colour I can think of. ''Blue!'' I say. ''But light blue, like the sky!'' Mary waves her wand and in a wimp all the walls are the perfect blue. I smile and look up to her. ''Thank you,'' I say. She ruffles my hair and then walks out.

I sit down on my bed and pick up the ballet shoes that lie near my feet. I stroke the worn leather, holding on to them tightly. I remember my mom putting me on ballet, and I wanted to wear the full-on thing, tutu and all. I still thank my mother every day for putting me on those lessons, because they taught me how amazing it is to dance, to move.

I'd actually, originally get my points next year, when I'd leave for Hogwarts, that'd be my gift. That was the plan, originally. I shove the shoes back under my bed and lay down, watching the pictures I hung above me of my parents. My mother with her auburn hair.

Then, I stand up and walk to the mirror that hangs on my wall, and close my eyes, concentrating very, very hard. And when I open my eyes, I could swear there's a reddish glow over my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Start**

I fling my chestnut coloured hair over my shoulders, out of my face, as I make my way to the coach, which will bring all students to the school. I'm already wearing my blue uniform, and I can't help but feel extremely uncomfortable.

Over the past year I have tried to learn as much French as possible, but I'm afraid I will fail miserably to try and keep up with the lessons. As practise I have read through my books over a million times, and by now I'm sure I could teach it single handily.

I look around me, and see everyone saying goodbye to their parents. I sigh and swallow hard, before handing my luggage to a man that is handling them. I flinch when he takes the cage which includes my light-brown feathered owl. ''Do you.. Do you mind if I take her on the carriage with me?'' I ask.  
He looks at me, as if not understanding, and I have to remind myself I got to speak French, so I ask him again.  
He frowns for a bit, and then he finally gives me my owl back and I enter the carriage.

When I step in, it takes my breath away. The walls are decorated with a flower-print which have golden linings everywhere. It looks fancy, oh so fancy, I have never seen anything like it. It seems that on the inside it looks very much like a train, and it amazes me.  
I have seen magic like this before, of course. Whenever I went on camping trips with my parents we would have tents like this! But this tops it all.

I look up and see the golden chandeliers. Then, I walk through the hallways, looking for an empty compartment. When I spot one, I quickly open the door and step in, breathing out as I let myself sink in to the couch.  
I set my owl on the small desk you can flip up and down. ''Here we are Margery.. On our way to a new adventure. Don't you think it is pretty here?'' She looks at me with her big golden eyes and tilts her head, screeching a bit.

I sit back and rest my head against the window. Then, a bell rings and we rise up in the air. I open the small bag I brought for the trip and look for something to do. The first thing I come across is my wand. I take it out and stroke the black wood. Ebony, Phoenix feather core, 10 ¾ inches, rigid. I smile. It's like I'm holding a piece of England again.

I put it back and take out one of my books. _Breuvages Magiques._I flip through the pages filled with Potion recipes en instructions.  
I'm halfway through the instructions of a Swelling Solution when the door slides open.  
A young but older girl comes in, her blonde hair in a ponytail down her back. ''Is this place free?'' she asks in French. I nod and smile politely. ''Are you a first year?'' I look up and nod again. ''What year are you in?'' I ask, happy for all the French classes I took. ''I'm in fourth year. You are not French, are you?'' I shake my head, a bit ashamed. ''I'm English,'' I say.  
She smiles her perfect teeth bare at me. ''Well, you're pretty good at French. What's your name?'' she asks curiously. ''Emily,'' I answer. ''Fleur,'' she says as she reaches her slender hand out for me to shake. Then, two girls suddenly enter the little room.

''Fleur! We've been looking for you _everywhere_! Is that.. Is that a first year? What are you doing with her?'' The girl at the front looks at me as if I'm some sort of rat. Fleur straightens her spine before answering.  
''First of all, you went off without me so I couldn't find you. Second of all, don't ever look or speak to her that way ever again. She has far more intellect and brain than you, Christelle.'' At the end of her sentence, Fleur's eyes seem to be shooting flames. Christelle narrows her eyes for a moment, then walks away huffing. ''Thanks for defending me, and how did you even think that I'm smarter than her?'' I ask. Fleur shrugs and smiles at me. ''You seem to be very smart, I mean who else would read one of her schoolbooks on the trip to school?'' shrug and smile back, a bit embarrassed. ''But she was right though,'' I say softly. ''Why would you sit with me? You're three years older!'' Fleur shrugs and sits back again. ''You're lovely, don't even think about.'' I sigh and sit back too again.

I can see Fleur's eyes, looking at my owl. ''What is her name?'' she asks. ''Margery,'' I answer, looking at the light-brown owl with her head under her wing.

We stay quiet, as I continue to read my book. After a few hours, we suddenly lose height. ''Are we already there?'' I ask, disbelieving. Fleur nods as we hit the ground. We have landed right in front of the castle.

It's in Victorian style and it is gigantic, something like in a dream. Something like a palace.

We enter and even though nobody says so, everyone is very organized and walking in queues.

I hand Margery to someone who registers all the animals, and then Fleur takes my hand and leads me in to the castle. It is right then and there, I know she is my friend. ''You will get sorted in to one of our.. Houses, based on your wand.'' I look up to her in confusion.

''My wand?'' I ask. ''Your wand says more about you then you know,'' she answers. ''There are four Houses, based on your character according to your wand you will get placed in a House with people that are alike. Simple,'' she says. I nod and swallow hard. ''Yes, simple.''

We enter a big room. And I mean _big_. There are four large tables of a beautiful crafted wood with simple chairs with deep blue velvet. The tables are fitted in a sort of hole in the ground, in which you can descend with the golden stairs.

Around the hole the floor is raised in a sort of circle, and at the end of the hall a large round table stands, made of pure gold. Behind the table hang three banners, two somewhat smaller, the third one in the middle bigger. They are all some sort of lilac.

The two smaller banners read; _Maison __de la Connaissance et__la bravoure _and_ Maison __de __fidélité __et créativité._ The middle banner shows two wands, both shooting three stars.

The first years all line up in the middle of the hall, so I join them.

Fleur releases my hand and walks to one of the tables on my left, in the _Connaissance et la bravoure _part. One by one we go up, as the Headmaster, a gigantic woman whom is referred to as Professor Maxime, reads our names from a large list with golden edges.

When she comes to my name I breathe in sharply, and make my way up. There stands a large crystal cage-like thing where I have to put my wand in.  
It radiates a colour, and depending on that colour I will get sorted. I gently put my wand in its crystal box, and for a moment I'm afraid I'm not sortable. Then- it radiates a deep golden colour. A glow which seems to come from my wand. ''_Maisson de la Connaissance et la bravoure'' _I look up at the words that have appeared in golden threads. I smile, and under applause I make my way down to the tables and look for Fleur.

When I have found her I sit beside her. ''Good job,'' she says to me. I can only smile. When all the students have been sorted, a festive meal appears in front of us. There are ''Ooh''-s and ''Ahh''-s all over the place, and I'm one of them.

I stuff my plate with all sorts of French delicate. ''The food here is very light, so we perform better and don't put on the extra weight,'' Fleur tells me. I nod and continue stuffing my mouth.

When I'm full, all food disappears and bed-time is announced. Fleur takes my hand and leads me to our dormitory.

Apparently all you have to do is tap the door with your wand, easy as that. We enter the common room and I draw in a breath.

It's beautiful. There is a fireplace, and there are various couches and chairs, all Victorian style, all extremely comfortable. The ceiling is painted with angels and clouds, like heaven, and in the middle of it hangs a golden chandelier with equally golden candles, which are spread throughout the whole castle.

The common room is so big, I bet a whole house could fit in it. There are also oak tables where you can make your homework. Then, there are seven staircases, which all lead to another dormitory, one for each year.

I say goodbye to Fleur, and run up the staircase that leads to my dormitory. I open the door and look around me. There are twelve beds, all with soft pink curtains around them, decorated with lace at the ends. I pick one that is a bit further away from the rest and sit down on the bed, stroking the soft pink duvet. I grab my suitcase and owl cage from the pile in the middle of the room, and set them next to my bed.

I change in to my sleeping clothes and feed Margery some owl biscuits I bought at the local pet store, and as she nibbles at them I lay down in my bed.

When I'm lying on my back and look up at the ceiling, I'm struck by the beauty of it. The ceiling has been painted with a deep blue colour that represents the night sky with thousands of blinking and shining stars. I hear my year mates enter the dorm, and I close my eyes, wondering what tomorrow may bring.

**A/N Hey guys! I'd love to hear what you think of it. Also, here follows the translation(thank you google translate):  
**_Maison __de la Connaissance et__la bravoure_ - House of Knowledge and Bravery

_Maison __de __fidélité __et créativité_ - House of Loyalty and Creativity


End file.
